1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to electrical assemblies, and, more particularly, to electrical tubing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art.
An electrical tubing assembly is used to carry electrical conductors from one location to another and protect the electrical conductors from damage caused by mechanical contact such as may occur during impact or vibration. It is known to provide electrical convoluting tubing to carry electrical conductors from one location to another. Electrical convoluted tubing typically includes a plurality of generally parallel, annular convolutions which allow the tubing to be flexed as it extends from one location to another. The tubing may include a longitudinal split along one side thereof allowing the electrical conductors to be inserted or removed therefrom.
To prevent the convoluted tubing from being physically damaged and thereby possibly damaging the electrical conductors therein, it is also known to carry the convoluted tubing within a rubber grommet positioned within a cut-out in a mounting bracket. For example, electric motors, engines, household appliances, etc. may include mounting brackets for carrying rubber grommets. The grommet is a separate piece which is first inserted into a cut-out in the mounting bracket. Thereafter, it is necessary to slide the convoluted tubing through the grommet. A problem with this type of assembly is that often times the tubing may be of considerable length to extend between the desired termination locations. It is difficult to pull the tubing through the grommet which results in considerable time being expended to run the electrical conductors from one location to another. Moreover, it is not uncommon to break the convoluted tubing as a result of the axial force applied thereto trying to pull the tubing through the grommet. Because of these difficulties, it is fairly common to first run the electrical conductors through the various grommets and then merely cut the convoluted tubing to extend between the grommets without going through the grommet. Electrical conductors may therefore be exposed at locations adjacent to the grommets, allowing the conductors to be physically damaged and possibly causing an electrical shorting condition.
What is needed in the art is an electrical tubing assembly which ensures that the conductors remain within the tubing radially within a grommet, allows electrical conductors to be run from one location to another in a simpler and easier manner, and discourages cutting of the tubing adjacent the grommets.
The present invention provides an electrical tubing assembly with a grommet which is overmolded around an electrical convoluted tubing.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical tubing assembly including an electrical tubing having a non-smooth outer surface. A grommet has an outer periphery, an annular groove in the outer periphery, and an inner surface. The inner surface is in continuous and intimate physical contact with the outer surface of the tubing.
An advantage of the present invention is that the grommet is in intimate physical contact with the outer surface of the electrical convoluted tubing, thereby preventing axial displacement of the grommet relative to the convoluted tubing.
Another advantage is that the grommet is fromed around the convoluted tubing during manufacturing, thereby preventing the unnecessary assembly step of pulling the convoluted tubing through the grommet.
Yet another advantage is that cutting of the convoluted tubing on either side of the grommet is inhibited as being unnecessary, and thereby the grommet provides a moisture seal to the electrical conductors carried within the convoluted tubing.
A further advantage is that the relative non-movement between the grommet and convoluted tubing in the axial direction eliminates abrasion to the outer surface of the convoluted tubing.